


Save him

by thace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thace/pseuds/thace
Summary: Keith is an angery boy





	Save him

**Author's Note:**

> this is my work, originally submitted to the tumblr blog thesmutwitch, but I decided I would put it here because I spent time on it and I need more stuff here anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

After the first time Lance and Keith had sex, all Lance wanted to do was tell everyone. Keith, of course, was VERY against that because not only was it embarrassing as all hell, but Pidge was like 5? Even though Keith was pretty sure she wasn't as innocent as she acted, this was grade A blackmail material, and he didn't intend on giving her anything else against him if he could help it.

He was currently chasing Lance down some hallway, as he had found himself doing more often than he would have liked, trying to stop him from reaching the control room and spilling out the porny details of their sexcapades to the rest of the paladins.

Protests from Keith fell on deaf ears; things like "Lance not everyone needs to know about how you stuck your dick in me for an hour, THANKS" and "I'd like to keep whatever shredded dignity I have left, please!"

One in particular seemed to reach Lance, since he stopped running and turned around. It was slow and if Keith was being honest, ominous. Lance had the sort of smirk that only someone who knows they've just won an argument with their best friend can have, and he slid his hands out of his pockets to reveal a small cube. It wasn't anything notable; two square inches, maybe, and an almost solid black, but the thing that made Keith's blood run cold was the glowing green line around the middle of the cube.

He'd recognize that damned thing anywhere.

Lance tosses the cube into the air, and the green line blinks once as it begins to speak. Keith's voice rings out down the hallway; not what he's currently saying, because actually, he's frozen in fear. No, this was something he'd yelled just moments before: "Lance I SWEAR TO GOD you tell ONE single person we fucked and I will STAB YOUR DICK OFF."

Lance's grin grows impossibly wider, and he's laughing as he says "I know you will, but what if YOU tell them?"

Keith lunged at Lance, who's now whooping as he grabs the cube and takes off. The chase begins again, Keith still shrieking after Lance.

-

Lance manages to lose Keith around a part of the castle neither of them had ever been, and by the time they met back up, the cube was long hidden. The next morning at breakfast, the main question on everyone's mind was why Keith's voice was ringing through the castle last night screaming "MOTHERFUCKER GET BACK HERE!"

-

Three years, a marriage, and a baby later, Lance and Keith had more than five minutes' worth of uninterrupted down-time together for the first time in months. Between paladin duties, lots of almost-deaths, close calls, and many mire kat nights due to the noisy child, there hadn't been any quality time for the two husbands. They sure as hell intended to enjoy it while they could.  
-  
Lance makes a sort of surprised, realization grunt, and says something Keith doesn't really hear. His face is smushed into the pillow at the moment, so all he picks up is a "ghss ihmm mhffhc". He's too out of it to even begin to figure out what Lance was trying to say, but he guesses he got his confusion across somehow, because Lance pauses in his trusts to speak properly. Keith makes a noise of disapproval, but apparently Lance has deemed this more important than getting his husband off again.

Out of breath and mind foggy himself, Lance takes a second before speaking. "Dude. You were right! I guess I AM a motherfucker!"

Keith stops grinding his hips against the bed, pleasure forgotten as he gapes at Lance.

"What. the fuck Lance. First of all, DUDE? You're literally inside of me, are you kidding-?"

"Get it? Because you're a mom? And we're... You look unamused. Scratch that, you look like you might actually hurt me. Ok, got it, stop reaching for the knife Keith, you ain't slick I see you-"

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr stupid shit Lance thinks of and says during sex.
> 
> this is how my brain works, and it seems like such a Lance thing to just think of random shit and blurt it out whenever.


End file.
